


The Fifth Marauder

by Maraudersera_forever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraudersera_forever/pseuds/Maraudersera_forever
Summary: What if there was a fifth marauder, Josephine Black is Sirius twins sister read to find out what happens through out the marauders years at school and beyond starting with year one
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)





	1. The Journey To Hogwarts

James Potter was a boy of average height and build, with messy black hair that never stayed in place, and he wore glasses over his hazel eyes, as he had terrible eyesight. As he was walking to platform 9 3/4 with his mum and dad all James could think about was what would happen if he didn't make Gryffindor. James knew that his parents would be proud of him no matter what, but if he got into Slytherin, would he still be proud of him then, somehow, he didn't think so. They were standing in front of the divider between platforms nine and ten, and his dad was explaining to him how to get onto platform 9 3/4, but he was paying very little attention to what his dad had been saying because a family a little to the left of them caught his eye.   
The mother was talking rather loudly to her children, two of whom seemed to be James' age, they were quite obviously twins. There was another little boy there who seemed to be about a year or two younger than the twins. The whole family had black hair and gray looking eyes, both of the twins were quite short, but the girl was a good couple inches shorter than her brother, almost shorter still than her younger brother. The mother and father were looking at their children quite sternly. As the twins turned around to run through the barrier, James quickly looked away, as to not be caught staring, but as the sibling ran through the barrier, James still heard the mother yell after them.  
"Make sure you get into Slytherin!"   
James was slightly shocked by this, he was sure he must have heard wrong. There was no way that that mother had meant that her children could only get into Slytherin, no that couldn't be right, but seeing as his father was trying to usher him through the barrier, he didn't really get a chance to think to hard on this thought.  
A little more than a second later he was through the barrier and staring straight at a scarlet steam engine. He hugged his parents goodbye and walked off with his trolley in search of a compartment. Eventually, he found a compartment that was empty except for a girl and boy that he couldn't see very well from where he was standing.  
He loaded his trunk into the compartment and climbed onto the train. When he sat down and looked at the girl and boy again, he realized that they were the same set of twins that he had seen before he had gone through the barrier. They all sat in silence as the train started to pull out of the station, after about fifteen minutes, James finally spoke.  
"Hi I'm James Potter, what are your names?"  
"Hi James, I'm Sirius, Sirius Black," said the boy, "and this is my sister Josephine, but she prefers Jo."  
"Nice to meet you," said the girl, Jo.  
They had been talking for about ten minutes when the door to their compartment slid open, and two boys walked in.  
"Um—hi," said the taller of the boys. "Everywhere else is full, do you mind if we join you?"  
"No, not at all," said Sirius. "My name's Sirius Black, this is my sister Jo, and this is James Potter. What are your names?"  
"I'm Remus Lupin," said the boy who had asked if they could sit there. He was quite tall for an eleven-year-old and had shaggy brown hair and kind, brown eyes.  
"I'm Peter Pettigrew." Squeaked out the other boy. He was a shy looking boy who was almost as short as Sirius, though still considerably taller than Jo. He had mousy light brown hair and blue eyes that held a look of constant nervousness.  
Peter sat down next to James, and Remus sat next to Jo and they started talking about school.  
"So," said James, "what house are you guys hoping for? I'm hoping for Gryffindor, but I'll be happy with anything, except maybe Slytherin."  
"Well," said Remus, "I'm personally hoping for either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."  
"I'm ok with anything," Peter muttered.  
They all turned to Sirius and Jo who had turned rather quiet and looked as though this was a conversation that they were dreading.  
"Well," started Jo. "Um—Well our parents want us to get Slytherin, so we've never really given much thought to any of the other houses because they were never really an option."  
"In our family, it's kinda Slytherin or nothing." Added Sirius.  
"Well I don't think that you get to choose, you know." Said James kindly. "But no matter what houses were in, I think that we should all be friends."  
They all agreed with James, saying that they would be friends no matter what, none of them knowing that for the next 7 years that oath would be tested over and over again, only to come out as strong as ever.  
"Do you guys want to see something cool?" Asked James.  
When the other four nodded, James bent down over his trunk and pulled out a silvery cloak and put it on. His four companions gasped, James was completely invisible.  
"Merlin's Beard!" Exclaimed Sirius, "that's an Invisibility Cloak. Where'd you get that?"  
"It was my dad's," explained James.  
As they were talking, the trolley witch had come up to their compartment, as the door slid open, James hurriedly stashed the Invisibility Cloak back into his trunk.  
"Anything off the trolley, dears?" Asked the kind, old witch.  
Everyone got something and because Peter didn't have any money to spare, James bought him a licorice wand and two chocolate frogs, which Peter thanked him profusely for. As they sat with their sweets they split into separate conversations. Sirius and James sat talking about pranks and jokes and Quidditch, while Jo, Remus, and Peter talked about their favorite books and what subjects they were the most excited to pursue.  
Quite sometime later the door to their compartment slid open yet again to reveal a girl with fiery red hair and bright green eyes, and a boy with dull black eyes, a long nose, and greasy black hair.  
"Hello," said the girl, "we were wondering, have you seen a kitten wondering around, a girl up front has lost one."  
"No, we haven't," said Remus, "sorry."  
"It's quite alright," Said the girl. "I'm Lily Evans by the way, and this is Severus Snape.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Remus Lupin, and this is Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, and Sirius and Josephine Black," said Remus, pointing to each of them in turn.  
They all waved hello to Lily and Severus, but it didn't stop there, no. James and Sirius jumped in and started talking to each other none too quietly about Severus' greasy hair. Jo nudged her brother when she realized that Lily was giving him and James a death glare.  
"There is no need to be rude," said Lily, and she grabbed Severus' hand, and they left, slamming the compartment door behind them as they went, Jo rushed after them.  
"I'm really sorry about my brother," she said. "He can be a git sometimes, but I promise that he really isn't that bad."  
"It's fine," said Lily. "Some people just need to learn manners," and she stalked off down the train.  
Jo walked back to the compartment and sat down glaring at her brother. She grabbed a book out of her trunk and started reading, determined to ignore Sirius for the rest of the train ride.  
"Come on, Jojo," said Sirius. "You know that you can't stay mad at me forever."   
She didn't even blink, so Sirius, looking at the other boys with a mischievous glint in his eye, turned to his sister, reached over, and started tickling her. Jo tried to keep a straight face but she couldn't, she dropped her book and started laughing.  
"Siri, come on, stop, stop." She said laughing, but Sirius didn't stop until Jo started to yell.  
"Sirius Orion Black! You stop this minute!" So Sirius stopped, looking at her with a face full of terror for she never used hi full name. The other three boys saw the look on his face and started laughing historically, and pretty soon Sirius and Jo were laughing right along with them. They sat laughing together until they felt the train start to slow down, and realized that it was dark outside of the window, they had finally reached Hogwarts.


	2. The Sorting Ceremony

When the train had come to a full stop, the five friends shoved their way through the crowd and made their way onto the platform. They had just stepped off the train when they heard a voice,  
Firs' years, firs' years, this way please, follow me." When the group saw who was talking, they gasped, this man was huge, and impossible to miss as he started in their direction.  
"Are yeh five firs' years?" He asked them. James was the first one to find his voice and said, "yes sir, we are."  
The large man smiled at them as he spoke, "now, none of tha' sir nonsense, me name's Hagrid. What are yer names?"  
"James Potter." Said James and the rest of the group followed his example.  
"Remus Lupin."  
"P-Peter P-P-Pettigrew."  
"Sirius Black."  
"Josephine Black." They all said their names one after another as Hagrid smiled fondly at them.  
"Well yeh five, it's nice ter meet yeh, now follow me, come on now, don't dwaddle."  
They all looked at each other before following Hagrid through the crowd. Soon enough they came to a stop at the edge of a lake. Floating on top of the lake was a fleet of rowboats.  
"Now," said Hagrid, "five ter a boat, get goin' hurry on up."  
James, Peter, Remus, Sirius, and Jo all clambered into a boat. As soon as all of the kids were settled, the fleet took off across the lake. As the group got closer to the castle you could her gasps of awe coming from all of the students, muggleborn or other. Far faster than they had thought, they were at the castle, they climbed out of their boats and up a flight of stairs to the Entry Hall where they were greeted by a stern looking, old witch, she held her hand out for them to stop and as she started to talk she caught the attention of the students.   
"Hello, I am Professor McGonagall, in a few moments you will be sorted into your houses. While you are here, your houses will be like your family. There are four houses. Hufflepuff, the house of loyalty, kindness, honesty, and friendship. Gryffindor, the house of courage, nerve, chivalry, bravery, and loyalty. Ravenclaw, the house of intelligence, wisdom, creativity, and originality. And lastly Slytherin, the house of cunning, ambition, determination, and leadership.   
When the professor said Slytherin, Sirius and Jo shared a look, neither of them really had any interest in being in Slytherin but they knew that they would be, seeing as everyone in their family was. Professor McGonagall herded all of the first years through a door and into a small circular chamber to the side of the Great Hall. They all waited in silence for about five minutes until Professor McGonagall came back for them. She lead them through the Great Hall until they were in front of all the other students, who were staring at them in fascination. For a couple of minutes they just stood there as McGonagall carried a wooden stool to them and placed on it an old, tattered hat that looked as though it would fall apart any minute. Soon enough McGonagall was standing in front of them, holding a long scroll and was calling names off in alphabetical order.  
"Avery, Tyler" was the first names called, and after about 10 seconds the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" And all of the Hufflepuffs cheered as Tyler ran to their table. The next person called was a small girl by the name of "Bidez, Elsie" this time the hat took over a minute before shouting out "RAVENCLAW!" The girl hopped off of the stool, practically skipping to the Ravenclaw table as they cheered. Professor McGonagall looked down at her scroll again before calling  
"Black, Josephine" and Jo walked up to the stool trembling and sat down as the hat was set on her head, she jumped a bit as the hat started whispering in her ear, "a Black I see, your quite determined I see and ambitious." The hat said to Jo as she thought about this sadly to herself, she didn't want this, but she knew this was just how it was, but the hat continued. "But you are not suited it seems, for Slytherin like the rest of your family, you are brave and loyal, better suited I'd say for "GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted this last bit as Jo sat frozen in her seat, staring at Sirius with a look of pure fear on her face, for she knew that her parents would not like this one bit. She was so paralyzed by fear that Professor McGonagall had to pry her off the stool and walk her to the Gryffindor table before calling Sirius up to get sorted.  
This is it, thought Jo, I'm getting split up from my brother and we are never going to talk again and he's going to hate me and...   
Jo's thoughts were abruptly cut off as the sorting hat once again yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!" Jo stared at her brother in shock as he walked toward her, also accompanied by McGonagall. As more kids got sorted Sirius looked at Jo and whispered, "what are we going to do? Mum's going to kill us, we were supposed to be Slytherin's." Jo took a minute before answering him. "There isn't anything that we can do, we're Gryffindors, you know that the hat is never wrong, now pay attention that Lily girl from the train is being sorted, and indeed she was, before Sirius could say another word the hat shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!" And Lily was bounding to the table.   
Remus was next and he too was put into Gryffindor, as were James and Peter, though unfortunately for Lily her friend Severus was put into Slytherin. Lily was upset about Severus but as it turned out Lily and Jo had a lot in common and were fast friends. Much later in the evening, after they had eaten, they were brought to their common room and given the password which was "Phoenix Feather." Lily and Jo were put into a dorm with Mary Macdonald, and Marlene McKinnon.  
Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter were all put together which was good seeing as they already knew each other. That night they went to bed with full bellies and happy hearts, all except for Jo and Sirius who stayed up late into the night worrying, to say the least about what their mother would do when she found out that her children were Gryffindor.


	3. The Howler

The next morning after Jo had gotten ready for the day, she raced to the boy's dorm. She got to the door right as Remus opened it, he yelped in shock as she barreled into him, sending them both tumbling to the ground.  
"Oh my Merlin," said Jo, picking herself up. "I am so sorry."  
"It's fine," said Remus, chuckling a bit as he let Jo help him off the floor.  
"Jo, what are you doing here?" Sirius questioned.  
"Well," replied Jo, "I wanted to walk to breakfast with you guys, is that ok?"  
"Of course," said James happily. "Last one down to the Great Hall is a Mountain Troll!" They were off, scrambling out of the door and down the stairs, almost knocking down a small cluster of girls in their heist. Sirius was the first to make it to the Great Hall, with James right on his heels, closely followed by Remus and Jo who arrived at the same time, and after about 30 seconds Peter appeared, panting and out of breath. The group teased him for a minute, before heading to the Gryffindor table where they sat down laughing.  
Jo sat down in between Sirius and Lily, who was already at the table with Marlene who was making friends with Jo's roommates. James took the seat next to Sirius and Remus and Peter went to the other side of the table and sat across from them. When they were eating, James started a conversation about siblings. Because he had none of his own, he was very curious to know if his friends did. Remus and Peter were also only children it seemed and loved hearing the stories about Jo and Sirius had to tell about their little brother, who's name they had come to know was Regulus.  
When Jo asked Lily if she had any siblings, Lily just nodded and looked away, as though it hurt her to think about, so Jo let it drop. Their conversation soon turned to a different topic, magical creatures. Everyone took their turn saying what their favorite creature was, and when it got to Jo, Sirius groaned loudly, and his friends looked at him in confusion.  
"Don't get her started." He begged, "please, she'll talk for all of breakfast."  
"Come on, Siri, I'm not that bad." Started Jo, "I'm just a very strong believer that Werewolves are not something to be feared. They are people just like us, who just happen to turn into animals every month, it's not their fault an—." Jo trailed off when she saw that Remus was staring at her in admiration.  
When Remus realized that he had been caught staring he tried to explain himself.  
"I just—well I—." Luckily for him, he was spared anymore embarrassment because at that very moment a large owl flew over to their table and dropped a red envelope in front of Sirius and Jo. Sirius looked at Jo in fear.  
"No, no, no, no, no, no, mum sent us a Howler, what do we do?" He practically screamed at Jo.  
"You open it, you moron, if we don't it will just be louder when we eventually do."  
"Fine then, you do it, I don't want to."  
"Fine, give it here, Scaredy Cat." Jo took the letter form Sirius and started to gently pry it open, she had barely lifted the seal before their mother's voice started shouting from it.  
"SIRIUS ORION AND JOSEPHINE WALBURGA BLACK! YOU TWO ARE DISGRACES TO THE BLACK FAMILY! HIW DARE YOU GET SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR WHEN THE REST OF YOUR FAMILY ARE SLYTHERINS I AM HORRIFIED TO CALL YOU MY CHILDREN! DON'T BOTHER COMING HOME FOR CHRISTMAS HOLIDAY!" With that the massage was over, Jo stood up from her seat with tears in her eyes and ran from the Great Hall. Sirius looked at his friends before getting up and following after her, knowing that she needed him, because he sure as hell needed her.


	4. Pep Talks and First Classes

James, Remus, Lily, Marlene, and Peter sat at the table in shock. All of them were just starting to comprehend what had happened and to say that they were completely appalled was an understatement.  
Lily was the first one of them to speak.  
"What the bloody hell was that?" She asked. "How could—they didn't even—their mum—." As Lily continued to splutter, the teachers came over with their schedules, kindly handing Jo and Sirius's to James and asking him to give theirs to them. After each one of the group had there schedules they rushed out of the Great Hall, desperate to find their friends and make sure that they were alright, because even though they had only know each other for a day, they already knew that they would be close. They also knew that if it was them they would want the comfort of their newly found friends. They decided that the common room was the place that they were most likely to go. So they ran to the portrait of the Fat Lady panting and saying "Phoenix Feather," and the portrait swung open to reveal Sirius sitting on the sofa in the common room hugging a sobbing Jo. Sirius looked up when he heard the voices of his friends, his eyes were watery and red, and it was very clear that he had been trying hard not to cry.   
"Guys, what are you doing here, you didn't have to follow us, we're fine," Sirius said, his voice cracking with the effort of hiding his tears.  
"No you're not," said James. " We know that you're not, and we understand that and we just wanted you guys to know that we're here for you if you need us or if you want to talk about it ." The rest of their friends nodded in agreement.  
"Do you guys want us to leave or stay?" Asked Marlene.  
Sirius was about to answer when Jo spoke up. "Stay, please."  
So they stayed. The eight of them walked closer to the twins and sat on and around the sofa that they currently occupied.  
Lily walked over to the sofa and sat next to Jo and started talking, "I know that I don't exactly know what you're going through, but I do know a thing or two about people not being so accepting of you. When I first got my Hogwarts letter I was so excited, I mean I was a witch. I could do magic and my parents were so proud of me and I was happy. But when I told my sister, she called me a freak and told me that she didn't want to talk to me anymore, and she still hasn't talked to me and it's a month later but I know she will get over it soon and so will your mum I know it, she loves you guys and you're her children everything will be ok." She hugged Jo once before going back to the ground and sitting next to Marlene.  
"I'm really sorry about your sister Lily, but I bet she'll come around." Said Sirius. "Our mother on the other hand, well let's just say we'll be lucky if she talks to us all summer."  
"It's ok though we'll manage." Added Jo, "it's not Mum and Dad we're really worried about anyhow, it's our little brother, Regulus. He's going to be here year after next and who knows what stuff Mum and Dad are filling his head with and what if he hates us when we get home."  
"Hey," said Sirius, turning to his sister, "look I don't think Reg is capable of hating us, I am we're his big brother and sister and he loves us and he's not like Mum and Dad with their 'Pure-blood, only Slytherin crap', he's going to be fine, we're going to be fine, everything will be fine ok."   
Jo nodded before speaking. "You're right we're going to be fine and the holiday won't be so bad, I mean we have a whole bunch of good friends it seems and Mum always said Christmas here was beautiful."  
"That's the spirit," said Remus, "now we have your schedules do you want them?"  
Sirius groaned as Jo reached for hers so eagerly that she fell off of the sofa and onto James' lap causing the whole room to start laughing as Jo went bright red.  
"Sorry." She giggled, as she continued to grab for the schedule in Remus' hand. "Come on, Remus, give it here."  
"Fine, fine here you go, wouldn't want you falling again, that's already the second time today."  
Jo stuck her tongue out at her friend as she started to read that day's schedule and since they were all Gryffindor first years they all had the same classes.   
"Guys we have Potions with Slughorn first class," groaned Marlene. "Why, oh, why did they make our first class with the head of Slytherin House, and they put us with the Slytherins, why couldn't we have transfiguration with McGonagall?"  
"I don't know but if we don't want to be late we should probably go we have to get all the way to the dungeons in like 10 minutes come on, hurry up!" Jo said jumping up and running to the portrait hole closely followed by the rest of her friends. Even though they had been running since they left the common room they got lost so many times that by the time that they had made it to the Potions classroom they were 5 minutes late.  
"Sir, I am so sorry that we are late," started Jo, as they walked into the classroom. "We were in the common room, and then we got lost and —" she was cut off by the Professor, "it is quite alright, it is your first day after all, your Miss Black am I correct?"   
"Yes sir, I am."  
"And who might your friends be, Miss Black."  
"Um — this is my brother Sirius, and these are our friends, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrew, Violet King, Melanie Gomez, Jessica Griffin, and Marlene McKinnon."  
"Ok, well find your seats, I was just telling the rest of the class that today you will be learning how to make the Boil Cure Potion. So I would like you all to partner up and follow the instructions in your book. Since Lily and Jo were sitting next to each other they were partnered up, Sirius and James were also partners, as were Remus and Peter. Marlene was paired with another girl in their year Dorcas Meadows.  
About an hour later they were done and Professor Slughorn was walking around the classroom looking at their potions   
"We'll look here, Miss Black and Miss Evan have made a wonderful potion that is a spectacular ladies, well done."  
Jo and Lily were beaming when they walked out of the dungeons 5 minutes later, Sirius and James were joking around about how bad their potion had turned out and Peter was apologizing to Remus about how bad his potion-making skills were, but Remus just brushed it off and told him that it was fine and it was just their first class and that not everyone could be naturals like Lily and Jo.


	5. Cousin Confrontation

"Who would have thought they would give us this much work on the first day." Complained Sirius as he flopped onto the sofa in the Gryffindor Common Room.  
"I know, like who said 'you know they are 11 and it's their first day but let's give them two pieces of homework for each class, I mean come on,'" added Peter as he fell into an overstuffed armchair that was next to the sofa.  
A minute later Remus came through the portrait hole, followed by James who was running and carrying Jo on his back, "Out of the way loser!" Shrieked Jo as James dropped her off of his back and on top of Sirius who was still sprawled on the sofa. "Get off me," Sirius groaned. "I am not your jungle gym, I am your brother."  
"But I'm comfy," mumbled Jo, but she moved away from Sirius until only her feet were still seated in his lap and the rest of her was perched on the armrest of the sofa. "Sooo," started Jo, "what do you guys want to do until dinner? I was thinking we could get a start on our homework. What do you guys think?" Remus immediately agreed with Jo as the other three boys groaned in annoyance at the idea of doing their homework in their free time before dinner.   
"How are we related to each other, geez you're such a nerd." Jo gasped and put her hand over her heart, faking being hurt by her brother's words. "How dare you say such a thing about your own sister."   
The group laughed and giggled as Jo sat and thought. It ought to have been strange right? Strange that she was the only girl in their little group, but she was completely comfortable with these boys and it was funny to her, she never imagined going to school and being in a group with her brother and his roommates but here they were, and she was happy.   
After the boys had calmed down and finished laughing, James and Sirius went back to their earlier conversation about Quidditch and Remus and Jo started to work on their homework, both knowing that they would probably have to share their answers with their friends. Peter sat alone by the fire quietly reading his book and Jo thought she should go talk to him but he seemed quite content as he was so she just let him be.   
About an hour later it was time for dinner and the group put away their homework and books and walked out of the portrait hole and started to make their way down to the Great Hall when from behind them sounded a cold laugh that was very familiar to both Sirius and Jo. They both turned around to see their older cousin Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. When Lucius and Narcissa saw Jo and Sirius, Lucius grabbed Narcissa's hand and pulled her toward her cousins.   
At this point James had realized that his two friends weren't following them anymore, he turned back to them and saw Sirius waving his hand to tell him to just go on without them and that they would meet up with them later.Narcissa and Lucius had now reached the Black twins and Lucius was glaring at them with a smirk on his face.  
"Cissy, Lucius, how nice to see you both." Sirius addressed.  
"We would say the same about you of course, but it would be a lie and you know how I hate such nonsense." Lucius sneered back at Sirius and Jo and Narcissa opened her mouth to say something, maybe to defend her cousins maybe not but she never even got the chance to get a word out because Lucius was talking again.  
"I was surprised to see that your mother had sent you a Howler at all. I assumed that she would have just pretended that you didn't exist and gone on with her life, I mean that's what my parents would have done if I had been such an absolute disgrace to my family name." Jo gripped Sirius' hand hard to stop him from throwing himself at the older boy and looked at Narcissa to see if she was going to add in on what Lucius had said and was very surprised when her soft spoken cousin joined in with his taunts.   
"I mean you two can't honestly be surprised can you. With you both being in Gryffindor of all houses, what disappointments." And with these last couple words she grabbed Lucius hand a strutted down off toward the Great Hall, leaving Jo and Sirius standing in the corridor in shock.


End file.
